Total Drama Bases
Introductory Statement Hello, everyone, and welcome to an all-new Sprink art camp. In this camp, I'll provide a base, and then it's up to you to design the hair, costume, and color scheme. Each challenge will have a new base, and this set up should allow for all sorts of different outcomes from each participant. As the weeks go by, ultimately, a winner will be decided through my judgments and such after a good number of eliminations. Sign Ups (Closed) If you decide to sign up, keep in mind that this is an art camp. You will be asked to submit art. If that's not something you're confident in, don't sign up, please. Save a spot for someone else. #Kate *is confident* #TDISF I love this idea :D #Snow Will win #Toad. (YESYES) #Aimers I'll give this a try :P #GF120 I'll try!!!!!!!!!! #Mr. E Meh. #Oatmeal- #Lindsaysbiggestfan\ #Jake Writer, Drawer, Friend 22:28, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :D #Kickin in the front seat Sittin in the back seat Which seat can I take? 22:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC)/INSF #[[User:Kgman04|'~ Kgman04!']] ♪''' [[User talk:Kgman04|'''Talk!]] ♫''' #What the 23:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC)' #'Big O-ette Is ''' 23:40, April 29, 2011 (UTC) #--One by one, they’ll all go down!Trixie for Roleplay Season 4!!! 00:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) #Tcf09 #Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 06:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) #Zinc #Reddy #Zoomer72 Rules #I can't think of any rules... Pre-game Chat Sprink: Well, the camp is made. Thanks for the support of the idea, and all. The first challenge will be posted after sign-ups, most likely on Sunday. I'm not sure how many will be competing at this moment. Toad: Looks interesting. I'm good at art so... Snow: Its on! Mr. E: I predict Snow will leave first... (xD) Toad: XDDDDDDD Really, we'll see about that. Sprink: Should I include underwear in the bases or just have them anatomically incorrect (like a mannequinn or Barbie) so there won't be lines from clothing in the way? Mr. E: Either... I'm fine with both. Toad: I'd say underwear, anatomically incorrect things scare me. XD Sprink: K. I'll make them extra anatomically correct for you, Toadie. :P INSF: I love this so much, I brought Rebecca Black to sign ups with me! Sprink: I hope you're joking. XD NSF: Fine, I just crushed her voice into my sig Sprink: Would you mind putting your name up there someplace? So I remember you? Please? It's not sig ups. XD TDISF: How many of us are there gonna be? :P Sprink: I'm not sure, yet. I'll leave a little time for more sign ups. No more than twenty if it gets that high. Dakota: This sounds so cool! Jake: I came to get better :P. Sprink: Thanks, Dakota. :) Dakota: I mean, I don't think I will win, but I am pretty good at MS Paint. Toad: Anyone could easily win. I'm excited for this! :D Sprink: That's true. I try to keep an open mind with who is competing, and I'll base everything on the entries, of course. I think there's a new generation of good artists on this wiki, and a lot of them are competing. Snow: I think Mr.E will leave first. Sprin: Guys, don't say stuff like that. It's not so nice, even if you're joking. Toad: Ugh, yeah, guys, stop trolling... Mr. E: Snow, I was joking, if you submit something, you'll probably get through the first round, on the otherhand, but if everyone submits something, I'm not to sure. Toad: Yay, nineteen people. One more then we can get started! :D Sprink: All twenty have joined. Thanks, folks! The first challenge will (likely) be posted tomorrow. Toad: Goody. :P TDISF: Aww D: Sprink: Well... I'll try to get the first base done right now. Toad: Yay, sounds good :D Dakota: First challenge! Yay! Challenge 1 Here's the first base for your first challenge... It should look familiar. XD Do whatever you can think of for it. I just ask that you keep the general shape the same, and no random gender swap or anything. o_O Feel free to erase body details if you need to (like abs and such). They're only there if you need them to be there for your final product. Also, if you need the image to be taller or wider, you can adjust that, too. This will be due next Sunday, May 8th. Chat 1 Sprink: Chat here, or whatever. Toad: Quick question, does the character have to have a name and stereotype too? Sprink:Doesn't have to, but it can. Hold up. I'm going to submit a different version with shorter arms. TDISF: I already started with this one. Must I start again? D: Dakota: This will be fun! Sprink: No, TDISF. If you started with the first version, that's entirely fine.You don't have to restart. I look forward to seeing it. Sprink: Oh, and it shows up as the first version above for now. If you click it you'll see the second version. I should have taken a good look at it before posting. XD Toad: Yeah, I already finished it. XDD I had trouble on what should be on the shirt but settled on the awesome smiley. 8) Gallery 1 Put images here, please. Please provide your name, too. Titlecardbase.png|Original Base TDBases challenge 1.PNG|Harrison, the Unexpected Nerd by Toad. 55px-Titlecardbase.png|Timmy, Harriet's older brother C1TDISF.png|TDISF's Entry. Noname, the guy with no name :P Base1.jpg|Zoomer's Entry- BJ, The Relaxed Guy